This invention relates generally to a technique for entering or leaving self-initiated self-refresh or "sleep" mode for memory modules, and more particularly to a method and structure for causing individual banks of chips in memory modules to enter the self-refresh mode based on predetermined intervals of non-use in read/write operations for that particular bank.